


En otra vida

by Samanta69



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanta69/pseuds/Samanta69
Summary: El chico se presentó como Jon Snow y su voz fue preciosa. Pudo jurar que ante cada sílaba y palabra pronunciada por esos labios, la tierra retumbó un poco, conmovida por su belleza.Y algo muy dentro de Sam gritó "¡Ha vuelto a ti!" y aunque no lo entendió del todo, supo que estaba en lo correcto.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	En otra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Creo que me he obsesionado con este par, por que no importa lo que haga no dejo de pensar en ellos y lo lindo que son juntos.  
> Así que aquí dejo otra historia, esperando que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.  
> Disculpen si contiene alguna falla pero lo he escrito medio dormida y no cuento con una beta que me ayude.  
> En fin, vamos a leer.

Capítulo 1

Se llevó la mano al cabello, retirando con cuidado y un poco de asco la bola de papel viscosa, que en un mechón de su castaño cabello había anidado.   
Al fondo se escuchaban las risas burlonas de sus compañeros, ante las bromas de las cuales el era víctima. Aun le resultaba sorprendentemente que sus compañeros a su corta edad de 15 años fueran tan increíblemente crueles.

Con miedo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a tallar una mano contra la otra en gesto nervioso, mientras en su mente repetía "Se fuerte Sam. No llores Sam", como si fuera un mantra ancestral he inmensamente poderoso.  
Solo debería soportar unas cuantas horas más, hasta que la campana sonará, anunciando que la hora de almuerzo comenzaba, para que él pudiera ir con paso apresurado, (jamás corriendo, pues con su peso resultaría una acción suicida) a los baños de los hombres donde se encerraba en el último cubículo y comería lo que su madre con amor le había preparado para ese día, para luego regresar a las clases.

Él sabía que no era la cosas más higiénica ir a comer al baño, pero era mejor que estar en el comedor estudiantil, donde el equipo de Fútbol lo habían pateado, mientras le gritaban que era una pelota muy pesada. 

Pero si esa golpiza había sido brutal y dolorosa para él aún había días peores en su repertorio, como el día en que sus compañeros de clase, lo recibieron a primera hora de la mañana con una lluvia de huevos apestosos y montones de harina.

¡Oh!, fue terriblemente vergonzoso a la hora de salir de la escuela. Con el uniforme hecho un desastre y las carcajadas de sus bulleadores perforando sus oídos. Esa fue la primera vez que deseo que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera siendo otro persona. Cualquiera era mejor que ser el en ese momento.

Ese día llegó a casa llorando y aunque le hubiera gustado decir que por fin estaba seguro en su hogar, donde nadie le señalaría y harían de él un arlequín, lastimosamente no fue así. 

Su padre apenas lo vio llegar, comenzó con una serie de insultos que abrieron la libre circulación de sus lágrimas, de sus ojos a sus mejillas rosadas y redondas. Cada palabra cruel, dolían mil veces más que la humillación provocada por sus compañeros. 

Eran como varias cuchillas siendo clavadas en su cuerpo rechoncho y lleno de capas y capas de grasa, que al final y ante todo pronóstico llegaban a impactar con su tierno corazón. 

Y no es que todas ellas palabras fueran realmente venenosas o muy ingeniosas, sus compañeros le habían dicho cosas peores, lo que le dolía a Sam es que dicho discurso venían de su familiar. Su padre, el cual en ese entonces era su ejemplo a seguir. Su gran héroe.

Ese día aprendió dos grandes cosas. La primera: La escuela secundaria sería para él un completo infierno. Y segunda: su padre lo odia y estaba tan decepcionado de él y sus patéticas debilidades.

Así que ahí estaba el. Samwell Tarly, con el terror de ser acosado por sus compañeros escrito en el rostro y un desastre de baba y papel cubriendo su cabello, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó el camino libre para que pasara a su salón el niño con los ojos de muñeca más preciosos que había visto en su existir: Grises como la ceniza, siendo coronados por tupidas y ridículamente largas pestañas.

Ese mirar quedaría grabado por el resto de su vida. No sólo porque pertenecían al chico más adorable que había pisado la faz de la tierra, si no porque ellos le daban una impresión de familiaridad y un sentimiento de añoranza. Algo muy parecido a cuando mirabas nuevamente una caricatura que seguías de pequeño o cuando te encontrabas con el viejo peluche de felpa con el cual solías dormir hace tantos años.

Sam se removió incómodo en su butaca de madera ante aquel extraño sentir y el mueble de madera rechino bajo su pesado cuerpo, captando la atención de todos en el salón, la cual hace unos segundo estaba enfocada en el chico de cabello de resorte negro y esponjoso, que estaba siendo presentado como un nuevo compañero de clase.

Y luego esos ojos se enfocaron en él y en ellos pudo ver un anhelo atroz, mezclado con alivio, deseo y un amor que ningún joven de su edad debería conocer o experimentar y todo eso dirigido a el. 

Quizás fue imaginación suya pero tenía la extraña impresión de que aquel chico le había mandado una mirada de reconocimiento, aunque Sam dudaba que lo hubiera visto antes. 

Estaba seguro que de haberlo conocido jamas lo olvidaria,mas si era dueño de unos ojos tan pizpiretos, en especial si estos lo miraban con tanta necesidad, que enviaban un alegre cosquilleo por su piel, como si estuviera siendo sometido a una suave caricia fantasma. 

Entonces el chico se presentó como Jon Snow y su voz fue preciosa. Pudo jurar que ante cada sílaba y palabra pronunciada por esos labios, la tierra retumbó un poco, conmovida por su belleza.   
Y algo muy dentro de el gritó "¡Ha vuelto a ti!" y aunque no lo entendió del todo, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un voto o comentario, estaría muy feliz de leer lo que sea que desees decir.


End file.
